


Pixy

by iampandaexpress



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor-centric, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampandaexpress/pseuds/iampandaexpress
Summary: One-Shot from RedKrypto on Tumblr."hello i’m gonna need supercorp fic where lena gets a pixie cut and is nervous about telling her best friend kara about it the story ends with them making out"First fic I have ever done. Be gentle Please.Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

She had finally done it. 

After so much deliberation, Lena Lutessa Luthor had cut off her hair. She wasn’t bald or anything, in fact it was more styled in the way of Jennifer Lawrence after her Oscar win, shorter on the sides and a little longer up top. She was currently standing in her office staring into her mirror, fussing with it and trying to style it properly. She had never felt so free in her life, as if she had gotten rid of so much baggage with every lock that had fallen to the floor, especially with everything that had happened recently. Her hair stylist looked at her like she was insane when she had first approached her with it, even trying to talk her out of it. She was after all the CEO and face of a multi-billion company. What would her mother think, she had asked Lena? Quite frankly, she didn’t give a damn what her mother or anyone thought for that matter. No, not all. Just one person. Or more specifically, what a certain blue eyed, blonde haired reporter would think. She was going over it in her mind and how to approach it, when suddenly the door swung open and Kara barged in, startling Lena out of her thoughts. 

“Lena, I need to talk to you.”

Kara stopped walking and stood and stared at Lena, mouth slightly open in shock. Lena looked at her, concern slowly spreading on her own face as she stared at Kara’s expression. 

“Kara, what is it? Is something wrong? Do you need my help?” 

Kara kept staring at Lena, silence stretching between them. Lena had no idea what was going on and took a slow step towards her friend who she may or may not have developed a small crush on. Ok, fine, a big crush. 

“Kara?” she asked her, uncertainty lacing her voice.

Kara blinked and shook her head, suddenly stepping forward and invaded Lena’s space, looking her in the eyes with an intensity that shook Lena to her very core. 

“Your hair,” she said softly.

Lena’s hand snaked up to her head, twisting the short locks in her fingers, her anxiety spiking.

“Oh this?” She laughed nervously, looking down at the floor. “Do you like it? It was just something I thought I would try out, I wasn’t sure if I should go so short. I thought maybe, -“ she was cut off by a firm hand lifting her head and soft lips on hers. She froze, surprised, wondering what to do, and then Kara’s tongue darted out and everything was forgotten. She grabbed Kara’s jacket with both hands, pulling her in closer and kissed her back with everything she had in her, all of her feelings pouring into the kiss. Kara’s hand moved from her chin to her hair, gripping it hard but not enough to hurt her, her kiss becoming much more urgent. She then bites Kara’s lower lip, earning a soft moan from the taller girl. Lena angles her head to the side while sliding her tongue across Kara’s lips, silently asking for entrance. Kara’s tongue begins dancing with hers and then all she sees is stars behind her eyelids. She thinks about how she can do this forever, when suddenly Kara pulls away and rests her forehead against Lena’s. The air is charged with something heavy, something unspoken, and they hold onto each other as they catch their breath. 

“So,’ Lena says, finally looking up at Kara. “Does that mean you like it?” 

Kara throws her head back and laughs, letting go of her and reaching up to move some hair from Lena’s face.

“No,“ she says as she leans in for another kiss. “I love it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to turn this into a prompt one shot series thingy. Cause why not.
> 
> Some are short, some are long. 
> 
> Also, even though I've written other things on here for the Trimberly fandom, Pixy was my biggest hit, and I just want to say thank you for all the kudos and comments. They really help to inspire me. 
> 
> Enjoy.

She heard the sharp tap of Lena’s stilettos coming down the hallway before the jingle of her keys in the lock. Anxiety shot through Kara, and before she knew it Lena had entered the apartment.

“Shh! Don’t make any noise!” she says quietly. She exits the bedroom quickly, shutting the door firmly behind her, watching Lena lay her purse on the side table and slipping off her heels.

“Le- Lena! You’re home!” Kara stammers, a strained smile on her face. Lena jumps and looks up at Kara, surprise on her face. She takes in Kara’s appearance, her cheeks flushed red and her hair and clothes disheveled.

_“Is her shirt inside out?”_ Lena thinks to herself.

“Kara! You startled me. I thought you would’ve been at the D.E.O.”

Kara chuckles nervously, scratching the back of neck and avoiding eye contact with Lena.

“Er, no, it was a slow day. Nothing they couldn’t handle on their own.” She clears her throat. “What are you doing here so early?”

Lena looks at her in confusion before walking over and sliding her arms around Kara’s neck, feeling her tense up at the contact. " _What is going on with her?"_

“I was going to surprise you with lunch at the D.E.O and was stopping by to change,” Lena explains softly, slowly dragging her hands down Kara’s chest. “It’s been awhile since we did that, had lunch together.”

“Uh, yeah it has. Um, well, I’m home so if you want we can go get some food?”

Lena sees Kara’s eyes dart towards the bedroom door. She fidgets, her nerves betraying her. " _Is she hiding something in there?"_

“Kara, is everything ok?” she asks, worry lacing her voice. Kara snaps back to Lena, adjusting her glasses and smiling.

“What? Oh, yeah! Everything’s fine. Just hungry. Let’s go.” Kara grabs her hand and starts pulling her to the door, but Lena stops her.

“Kara, I don’t even have my shoes on,” she chuckles. “Let me change and we’ll go.”

“NO!” Kara shouts, speeding to block her entry into the room. Lena looks up at her, a question written on her face.

Kara backtracks. “I mean, you look fine. Plus, I broke a lamp, and there’s glass. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

_"She’s lying. Why is Kara lying?"_

A plan forms in her mind. Lena arches her eyebrow, smirks and stands on her tiptoes, placing a soft kiss on Kara’s lips.

“That’s so sweet of you. My big, strong, hero protecting me,” she teases, cupping Kara’s chin and stroking her lower lip with her thumb. “What would I do without you?”

“Oh, haha, you know me,” Kara responds, face turning red. “it’s just in the job description.”

Lena giggles at Kara’s answer, and leans up slowly, sliding a hand behind Kara’s neck, her fingers tangling in her blonde locks.

“I think I know what I want to eat for lunch now,” she whispers into Kara’s ear.

Lena pulls back, forcing Kara to look her in the eyes. The baby blue of her eyes is almost gone, the black having taken over. Lena gasps when she sees the pure heat smoldering in them, her heart stuttering in her chest. She’ll never get used to the hunger she sees in Kara’s eyes for her.

_"She’s so beautiful."_

“What do you think babe?” Lena drawls seductively. “Want to eat in?”

And just like that, Kara growls, her arms grabbing Lena’s waist roughly, slamming their lips together and losing herself completely inside Lena’s mouth. Their tongues clash and dance, soft gasps leaving Lena’s lips when she takes a breath in between kisses. Kara digs her hands into Lena’s hips, causing her to moan softly into Kara’s mouth. She was so far gone she didn’t even realize Lena was walking them backwards to the bedroom, until she heard the soft click of the door opening. Kara breaks the kiss, panicking and attempting to stop them from entering the room.

“Lena, wait! Don’t!”

“Kara, what is going-” Lena stops. And just stares. And after what feels like an eternity, she finally looks up at Kara, disbelief and shock on her face.

“Why?” Lena asks. Kara looks at her sheepishly, guilt churning in her stomach.

“Lena, I swear, there’s a perfectly good reason for all of these puppies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this 1-sentence prompt list that I saved that I use to write these, but if you want something specific send me prompts! my Tumblr is iampandaexpress 
> 
> This one was "There's a perfectly good reason for all these puppies."


	3. Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. I'm sorry. I wrote this on like zero sleep.

She woke up suddenly from her deep sleep, immediately on alert from what could have disturbed her. Lena looked around the room, trying to open her eyes and seeing nothing, looking over at her alarm clock. The red numbers blurrily read three a.m. and she grumbles, annoyed that she had been woken up when she had finally been able to fall asleep. She was just drifting off again when she heard it.

**_Thud, thud, thud._ **

Someone was knocking on her door. Loudly. At three a.m.

“Whoever this is, is going to die,” she says to herself, throwing her blanket off her body angrily and stomping to her bedroom door. She snags her robe on the way out of the room, throwing it on as she stalks down her hallway. She reaches for the doorknob, throwing the door open quickly.

"There better be a good reason-" Lena stops. And stares. A literal goddess is standing before her. Long blonde tresses, with eyes as blue as the open sky, Lena sees a woman she's never seen before. She has on a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, with a pair of UGGS for slippers. She could just see the slight ripple of muscles underneath it all as the girl moved. Lena stood there slack jawed, in complete awe.

"Hi! I am so sorry, and I know it's three am, but I can't find my cat. Have you seen him?" Lena looks at the way to bubbly for his hour girl in front her, and blurts the first thing that pops in her head. Blame it on the late hour, or the fact that she was just so incredibly gay, but she just couldn't stop it.

"You're looking for pussy?"

The girls eyes widen, her face trying and failing to hide a smirk, and coughs delicately into her hand.

Lena realizes what she said, face burning in embarrassment, and she feels it turning red. _"What the fuck Lena,"_ she thinks to herself, doing the mental equivalent of a face palm.

"Yes, I lost my cat. I was hoping someone had seen him or had taken him in," the girl explains. "I'm new here." She flashes a wide smile at Lena, momentarily blinding her with how open and honest it was.

Lena snaps out of it and clears her throat.   
  
"I haven't seen your cat, no, but I can keep an eye out, what does he look like?" she asks. 

The girl shifts on her feet, bringing her arm up and scratching the back of her head.  

"He's uh, black."

Lena quirks an eyebrow. "Black? That's all?" Lena asks with a teasing lilt. "Does he have a name?" 

"His name?" the girl asks.

"Yes, his name."

"His name, is, um.... Bob." 

"Bob," Lena deadpans.

"Yeah! Bob, the cat. Bobcat. Haha, get it?" the girl chuckles nervously. 

Lena crosses her arms, and schools her face into what she calls her "C.E.O board room stare." The girl begins to squirm uncomfortably, looking everywhere but at Lena.

"You don't have a cat do you..." Lena says softly. Guilt crosses the girls face before she begins a rambling confession.

"Ok, no, I don't. I'm so sorry, but It's game night, and a relatively calm night has careened into drinking games, and truth or dare was suggested, and I was dared to come down here and ask you out, and my friends said to use the cat as an excuse, because honestly why else would someone knock on some strangers door at three a.m. and I only agreed cause I've seen you before and thought you were pretty and was nervous about saying hi, and right now the alcohol might be helping, but would you like to go out with me?" The girl finishes and sucks in a breath as she waits for an answer.

Lena stands there, completely floored by the creature standing in front of her. She observes the girl, and sees the hope in the girls eyes, the anticipation for Lena's answer. She uncrosses her arms, and slowly extends her hand out.

"I'm Lena." She sees the girl release the breath she had been holding and smiles, filling the hallway with sunshine.

"Kara. Kara Danvers." 

"It's nice to meet you Kara. Even though it is at three a.m."

Kara chuckles. 

"Again, so sorry about that. I'll head back to my friends now. But I'll see you soon?"

Lena smiles at Kara, letting her hand go. "Definitely." Kara gives a small wave and starts to walk away, her smile never leaving her face. 

"Oh, and Kara?" Kara stops and turns, looking at Lena, a question on her face.

"Make sure you tell your friends you found pussy after all," Lena says, and winks. The last thing she sees before shutting the door is Kara's jaw drop and her face turn red. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I know its 3 a.m. but I can't find my cat."
> 
> Tumblr is iampandaexpress, send prompts!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to send me more prompts on Tumblr or Twitter. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Tumblr - http://acalvarez.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter - iampandaexpress


End file.
